


Tea with Honey

by Lululeigh



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: There is no worse feeling than being excited for your anniversary, only to have to postpone all your plans due to unforeseen circumstances.





	Tea with Honey

**Author's Note:**

> winter semester + a cold is killing me right now but I got extensions on my assignments this week so here’s a quick lil drabble I wrote in a night cuz anniversaries!! Are important!! Happy two years of marriage my love! ♥

Castle Krakenburg had grown quiet from the lack of activity in the late winter months, but there was one person who could be seen full of energy despite this monotonous time. Leigh was excitedly counting down the weeks since the new year had arrived, and Gunter knew that his wife was becoming more and more eager every day for their second wedding anniversary at the beginning of spring. He was still baffled that that had occurred two years ago now, amidst a war that had finally reached its end to bring peace between the kingdoms, and an end to the evil which had sat on the Nohrian throne. The pair had arranged many plans for their special day, including riding on horseback down some of their favourite trails around the castle and a nice candle little dinner. They even had a few surprises prepared for one another as well—however, a terrible misfortune would force them to postpone their celebration to another day. 

 

“I’ve never felt so awful in my life.” Leigh sagged down into the mattress, a pounding headache and congested sinuses making them feel as though they were laying at death’s door. 

 

“If I recall, you made the very same statement when you took ill last year as well,” Gunter mused, returning to the bedside to place a cold cloth on his wife’s forehead to help quell their fever. 

 

“Yeah, well this time I feel worse.” Leigh frowned, pulling the blankets up to their chin. They had no idea where they had caught such an awful cold in such a short amount of time. Yesterday they had been feeling completely fine, only to wake up this morning before the sun had even risen to find they were sick. Gunter immediately cancelled their plans for the day despite how much Leigh had persisted that they were okay, though nearly collapsing to the floor as they attempted to get out of bed wasn’t convincing enough for the old knight. 

 

“Is there anything I can get for you?” 

 

“A redo on today. Why did I have to fall sick now of all times!” Leigh whined helplessly, wanting nothing more for this cold to disappear so that their anniversary wouldn’t be wasted. Gunter thought to himself for a moment, wondering how he could make his wife feel better. He had little experience in these kinds of situations, but eventually settled on an idea he thought would cheer Leigh up a little. 

 

“I know you are disappointed about today, but what matters right now is your health. Would some tea with honey make you feel better?” He decided to take a seat on the chair beside the bed to allow for a moment's rest.

 

“A suppose it would a little… I just feel really bad for ruining our special day…” Leigh mumbled, rolling onto their side so that they could look at him. They inched their left arm out from under the covers slowly, reaching out and hoping he would interpret the message. Gunter took their hand in his gladly, rubbing his thumb along their knuckles.

 

“There will always be other days to celebrate, as well as more anniversaries in the future. However, the longer you are sick, the longer we must wait to reschedule those plans, right?” 

 

“I know… I just hope you aren’t upset by all of this.” 

 

“Being sick is something I would never hold against you. If anything, I’d rather you take the time you need to recover so that it doesn’t develop into something worse.” He brought the back of their hand to his lips so that he could place a kiss there. Leigh’s heart fluttered, enjoying this little bit of attention—they had been worried precious moments like this would be most at loss due to their current condition.

 

They chatted idly together for a while longer, Gunter hoping it was helping to relieve some of the stress and general ickiness Leigh was feeling. It seemed to be working, their eyes appearing to fall heavy with fatigue. Once Gunter was certain they had fallen asleep, he tried to pull his hand away so that he could go and prepare some tea and soup for when they woke up. However, Leigh's eyes lazily opened once again, tugging lightly on his hand in hopes he would stay.

 

“Mm-mm. Don’t leave right yet. Wait until I fall completely asleep first.” Leigh smiled a little bit, letting their eyelids fall close as they made themself comfortable among the pillows and blankets. They eventually fell asleep with the aid of the rhythmic motions of Gunter’s thumb tracing small patterns over their hand, bringing them comfort in that he would continue to always be there for them in their time of need.

**Author's Note:**

> the year is 2018 and I’m no longer ashamed of using my Avatar’s name when writing FE:if fics.


End file.
